From Dare To Comfort
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Four kids find a home in the Mansion after being dared to go there by their foster siblings.


**A story that came to me.**

 **I only own Rachel, Riley, Camryn, Caleb, Lucas, Judge Forhowser, Alyssa, Isabella, and Flor. Ben 10 and all it's characters belong to Cartoon Network and Man of Action.**

* * *

 **From Dare To Comfort**

Riley looked up at the spooky mansion that stood over her and the other three children with her. She saw them also looking at the mansion with fear.

They were foster children who had been brought to the town next to Staybrook to stay with a foster family, but their foster siblings weren't very kind and told the four they had to go to the Grant Mansion and go inside of it and to watch out for the monsters. If they survived, then the siblings would consider them part of the family, but if not, then they'd be outcasts.

Riley was the oldest at eleven years old and she turned to look at Caleb, who was a year younger. "This is really stupid," she said as she saw their foster siblings were waiting for them in the car the eldest sibling had driven to get them over here.

Camryn, at six years old, held tightly to Lucas' hand. The nine-year-old boy nodded to her to show her he was scared too. "Let's go home," said Camryn.

Riley then stood straight. "Come on," she said. "This is the only way they won't tease us. Besides, we'll be in and out in no time and stick together."

The other three didn't look to certain, but Caleb then nodded. "Okay," he said. "Camryn, Lucas, stay close."

"Okay," said Lucas and they all went in. To their surprise, the interior didn't look that dark in the daylight and it looked inviting. Even the décor seemed soothing and the four looked around, amazed as they forgot to stick together and wandered off a little, soon losing sight of each other.

* * *

Riley had climbed the stairs and saw a room full of the most beautiful crystals she had ever seen. Many of them glowed, filling her with awe. "Wow," she said to herself and went to touch one when suddenly she felt a hand grab her wrist.

"Don't touch," warned a voice and she looked to see a person made of turquoise crystal with piercing green eyes. Riley screamed and tried to wrench herself free, but he didn't let her go.

* * *

Caleb heard Riley scream and ran to find her, but felt something catch him and lift him up in the air. "What's the rush, kid?" asked a voice and the boy felt his face go white at seeing a large dinosaur talking to him and keeping him from running away. He was about to scream, but his voice had frozen.

* * *

Lucas was trying to catch his breath as he ran from the Venus-flytrap monster that was gaining on him. He had been walking around in the hall when the vine had wrapped around his waist and the monster had come out. Scared, the boy had gotten free and now saw the monster was only a few steps behind him and he tried to run, but the vines caught him again and tied him up so that he couldn't escape.

* * *

Camryn saw she was alone and fear began to set in. "Riley? Caleb? Lucas?" she called to them, but her voice was a whisper as fear filled her.

"You look a bit lost, little one," said a voice that made her jump and turn to see who had spoken when suddenly she felt two hands pick her up and she came face to face with a monster with a body that looked like a night sky and with green eyes. Camryn whimpered in fear and struggled, but the monster held her and she began to cry.

* * *

Riley stopped screaming after a bit because her voice was getting hoarse and her captor had placed an arm around her shoulders, rubbing her back to help the girl get her breath back. "Easy, kiddo," he said. "I didn't mean to scare you, but I didn't want you to get burned either."

She gave him a confused look and he moved the crystals aside, showing her the Bunsen burner underneath them. "That flame is very hot," he said. "One touch and you could end up with a third-degree burn."

Riley looked up at him in shock that he had just saved her from getting hurt and he noticed her shocked state and gave her a gentle smile, ruffling her hair with his hand. That actually made her smile as she ducked and tried to smooth down her hair, but he caught her and held her with her back to his chest as his fingers playfully poked her sides, making her let out a few surprised giggles that turned to laughter as he continued tickling her.

* * *

Caleb flinched in fear as the dinosaur brought him into a room and sat down on the bed, letting the boy go, but the boy curled up in fear, hoping that if he looked submissive, the monster wouldn't hurt him. "Hey," said the dinosaur. "Come on. Don't do that. I'm not going to hurt you."

The ten-year-old looked up at him fearfully, but then felt a large hand pick him up and set him in the dino's lap. He then felt that same hand rubbing his back and it calmed him down a bit more. "Shh," said the dino with a gentle smile as his green eyes softened a bit. Caleb was trying to wrap his mind around the fact that a dinosaur who looked similar to a T-Rex was being gentle when he felt a strange poking in his sides and stomach, but they didn't hurt, to his surprise. They made him laugh, especially when the dino kept it up.

* * *

Lucas shivered as the vines that were now cocooned around him with only his head sticking out brought him closer to the monster they belonged too. "Please! Don't hurt us!" he said. "They made us go in here, to prove that we weren't scared."

The plant monster looked curious. "Who?" he asked.

The boy hesitated. "Our foster siblings," he said and told the monster everything. The monster then looked thoughtful.

"That's a shame that they did so," he said. "The owner of this mansion isn't keen on bullies forcing little ones like yourself to do such dares."

Lucas looked at him in shock, making the plant alien smile. "Trust me, she's not," he said to the boy as he tickled the boy's neck with a hand. The nine-year-old giggled and scrunched up his neck, but that didn't do any good against the thin fingers that kept tickling his neck and ears, making his laughter increase.

* * *

Camryn was still crying a little, but felt a gentle hand brush away her tears, making her look up at her captor, who eyes shone with gentleness. "Shh, calm down," he said as he continued to wipe away her tears. She looked at him with stunned curiosity and he chuckled, smiling as he then rubbed her back. "Better?" he asked.

She nodded and stopped struggling, feeling safe for some odd reason. He was a stranger, yet to her, he seemed like a protector. Not only that, he was being kind to her.

She was about to ask who he was when she giggled at feeling something poke her stomach before a white hand started tickling her stomach, her laughs making the person smile as he kept tickling her. "Cootchie, cootchie, coo," he teased her as he held her in a protective embrace while still tickling her small stomach. Her laughter kept growing as he kept tickling her.

* * *

Rachel had just gotten home and off the phone with Judge Forhowser about fostering and/or adopting four more children when she heard laughter and traced it back to find Alien X tickling a young girl who looked to be six years old, Wildvine tickling a young boy who looked about nine years old, Humungousaur playfully holding a ten-year-old boy upside down and the boy was laughing, and Diamondhead blowing raspberries into an eleven-year-old girl's neck, making her shriek with laughter.

Each alien had seen her and she indicated she wanted to speak with them and so they followed her, each carrying the child they had found.

After asking the children who they were, she told the aliens that Judge Forhowser had called her about taking in the same four children to foster them.

"They are foster children?" asked Alien X in surprise. Camryn, who now looked sad, snuggled into his arms.

"Yeah, we are," said Riley, feeling Diamondhead rub her back to comfort her.

"Cause no one wants us," said Lucas. Wildvine gently stroked the young boy's head comfortingly.

"Who told you that?" asked Diamondhead.

"Our foster siblings," said Caleb.

"Well, they're wrong," said Humungousaur, holding Caleb in one arm protectively. "Being foster children means you just haven't found the right home to stay in yet."

"Humungousaur's right," said Rachel. "Guys, will you let me talk to the kids for a moment?"

The aliens nodded and left the living room and three of them went to find their fiancées and one other went to find his brother.

Rachel was now talking with the kids, who asked about the aliens and she told them about them and the kids had noticed the aliens had been much more gentle with them than their past foster parents and that they didn't feel afraid of them now, even though they were a little frightening.

The owner of the Grant Mansion had soothed their worries and then asked them if they wanted to stay the night at the Mansion. That was met with eager agreements.

* * *

That night, after dinner, Alien X came up with Isabella and picked up Camryn, introducing the little girl to his fiancée. Isabella instantly felt motherly instincts take over when she saw the innocent wide eyes looking at her and took the girl in her arms, cooing to her like a mother would, making the six-year-old feel loved and safe.

Alyssa and Diamondhead had found Riley in the library and the eleven-year-old had been surprised to see that Alyssa had two different colored eyes and had shown them that her eyes were an odd color. Riley's eyes were dark grey, almost black, and was always teased because of it. Melissa then comforted her, making Riley feel better knowing that she wasn't alone in the world because people made fun of her eyes.

Caleb had bumped into Humungousaur and another that looked just like him only with armor and had been amazed, especially when the two showed him that they wouldn't ever hurt a child. He felt like he belonged right then.

Lucas was feeling the same way when he met Flor, Wildvine's fiancée, and she asked him some questions that he answered and he liked her right away because she was so nice.

Rachel, having witnessed how the kids interacted with the aliens and others, phoned Judge Forhowser to change the kids' status from 'foster' to 'adopted'. That took place a few days later and the kids were shocked to hear that they had been adopted and wouldn't be foster kids anymore.

Camryn looked at Alien X. "Are you my new daddy?" she asked him.

"Yes, kiddo," he said as he picked her up and held her. She hugged him and felt him hug her back before he handed her to her new mother, who hugged her and felt the child hug her back happily.

"This is so cool!" said Caleb, jumping up and down and feeling two hands catch him.

"Whoa there, little buckaroo," said his new father with a chuckle. Caleb hugged Humungousaur as Ultimate Humungousaur chuckled and ruffled the boy's hair.

"We don't have to move again?" asked Lucas.

"Nope. You're here forever, Sport," said Wildvine. He then grunted in surprise when the nine-year-old hugged him happily and he returned the hug before watching the boy almost tackle Flor in a hug, but she caught him and hugged him back.

Riley looked up at Diamondhead and Alyssa and they saw she was still unsure. "Riley," said the Petrosapien. "You'll never be abandoned nor will we ever send you away. You have our word."

"You're our daughter," said Alyssa. "No one's going to take you away."

She looked up at them. "You promise?" she asked. "None of us will be taken away?"

"We promise," said Diamondhead.

"We all promise," said Rachel, speaking for them all. "You kids are part of the family now and nothing in the world can change that."

Happiness filled the four kids to no end as they hugged their new parents happily, the love and comfort of family surrounding them all.

* * *

 **More kids have joined the family.**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
